The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood!
The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood was a reunion film based on the American TV series The Dukes of Hazzard, and was aired on CBS television in 2000. As with the Reunion! movie, the "Good Ol' Boys" theme is abandoned, this time for a song called "Good Times." __TOC__ Synopsis Hazzard in Hollywood follows up on the first reunion movie, The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! and begins with Bo and Luke Duke partaking in the Hazzard County festival which features actual country music star Toby Keith as himself. When an old partner of the late J.D. Hogg, Ezra Bushmaster, arrives in Hazzard, he donates a significant amount of money to the hospital fund, on the condition that the people of Hazzard are able to raise the rest by a certain amount of time. A music promoter on vacation in Hazzard says he'll buy the master tapes of the performances of music stars who performed in Hazzard. So the Dukes decide to travel to Hollywood to sell some country music recordings to raise the rest of the money. They are joined by Rosco P. Coltrane in his RV accompanied by a fake basset hound named Einstein, Cooter Davenport & Cletus Hogg in a truck carrying Daisy's Motorcycle. On the way there they were shot at by a one eyed hitman, who was hired by Ezra as it was later discovered to stop the Dukes. Once they get to Hollywood, they set up a camp in Hollywood Hills, Enos Strate joins them but informs them they need permits to camp next to the Hollywood Sign. Later, a couple of hitmen steal the RV. In an attempt to recover the RV and the music that was inside it, Bo and Luke save a Mexican from a group of gang members. Soon, the boy's older brother arrives with friends in a lowrider convertible. They thank Bo and Luke and, after seeing what they can do with The General Lee and a ramp, invite them to a block party where Bo falls in love with a cousin of Cipriano (the older brother). The next morning, they get information that the RV is at a chop shop. By the time they get there, the RV has been chopped for parts. But the music recordings were not inside, so they continue looking when The General Lee's transmission goes out. They are confronted by a black woman who threatens to take their car which she thinks has a racing engine she wants, which they don't have. After being confronted by rattlesnakes on The General Lee's seat, she asks them, "You boys aren't from New Jersey, are you?" It is revealed that the two hitmen that stole the RV went to her, and she threatened them the same way, and they told her that the boys had the racing engine she was looking for. She fixes The General Lee in exchange for the recipe to Uncle Jesse's old barbecue sauce. In the meantime, Daisy gets work as a stuntwoman and Rosco meets up with an unfriendly loan shark and the music promoter was a big old fraud that had tangled with Enos in the past as has the loan shark. The boys eventually retrieve the music, and discover that Ezra Bushmaster, the man who donated the money for the hospital was the same man behind the theft all along. Main characters *John Schneider as Bo Duke *Tom Wopat as Luke Duke *Catherine Bach as Daisy Duke *Sonny Shroyer as Enos Strate *James Best as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane *Ben Jones as Cooter Davenport *Rick Hurst as Cletus Hogg * Mac Davis steps in as the Balladeer, and actually appears on camera to present exposition to the audience, a first for the "Dukes" franchise. * The movie introduces a former love interest of Luke's called Anita Blackwell, who sometimes is referred to as Anita Blackwood. She is played by Anita Cochran. * Ezra Bushmaster is played by Nicolas Coster. * The film is dedicated to Denver Pyle, who played Uncle Jesse. * The film was released on DVD along with The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! on April 25, 1997 * This movie is the last time the original cast appears in any "Dukes" production. On the Dukes of Hazzard fourth season DVD set, Tom Wopat said that he is opposed to any further reunion movies with the original cast because the absence of Sorrell Booke and Denver Pyle shows very vividly onscreen and to him, the chemistry isn't right anymore. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0225573/ The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood!] at the Internet Movie Database * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dukes_of_Hazzard:_Hazzard_in_Hollywood! The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood!] at Wikipedia * [http://www.tv.com/shows/dukes-of-hazzard/hazzard-in-hollywood-79834/ The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood!] at TV.com Category:Films Category:Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood